goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Eric Movie
The Eric Movie is an upcoming 2018 3D adult animated flash/computer-animated GoAnimate action-adventure comedy film. This will be the first GoAnimate film to combine CGI and Flash animation. This movie is directed by TigerMario2002. This film is dedicated to Don Rickles. With a budget of $200 million, this is the most expensive CGI/flash GoAnimate Studios movie to date. Cast Main Cast * TigerMario2002: as Eric Stevenson, PC Guy, Chucky Robinson, Armando the Pony (Eric's Imaginary friend), Timothy Busters (Macusoper's dad), Warren Cook, PC Guy Jr, Eric Robertson, Officer Jones, Robbie Robins, Alex Kimble, Macusoper Busters, Dr. Chekols, Jaamar Neitas (Eric's Jamaican Friend), Renee Neitas, Lamar Neitas, Dad on TV commericial, Christian Dickens, Ronald Jefferson, County Officer #1, County Officer #2, County Officer, #4, Professor Jenkins, Sheriff #1, and Sheriff #3 * Frank Welker as Donald Rojo, Andy Olman, Ashton Ashuton * Beyoncé Knowles as Amanda Stevenson, Eric's mom. She was voiced by Grey DeLisle in the TV series. * Chris Rock as Randy Olman, Eric's rival in school. * Ben Stiller as RoKan Brown, a foreign exchange student who loves Eric to death. * Catherine O'Hara as June Busters, Macusoper's Mom. * Tara Strong as Twinkle Twinkle Star, a little child-like star who always guides Eric when he's in trouble. * TBA as TBA * Jim Cummings as Johnny Anderson, Ren Barebutt, Florence Freeman, Thurgood Robinson, Trevor Furuck, Johnny Brown, Aaron Williams, Homeless Man, Turbo Car, Sheriff Brown, Sheriff #2, and Sheriff #4 * Paul Newman (archive recordings) as Grandpa Joe * TBA as Donnie * TBA as Ronnie * Tom McGrath as Kendra's dad, replacing Dee Bradley Baker due to his conflicts with other shows. * Kath Soucie as Kendra's mom * John DiMaggio as Freddie Ronnas * Kevin Michael Richardson as Porky * Emma as Destiny * Billy West as Freddie's dad * Regina King as Freddie's mom. She was previously voiced by Marcia Wallace until her death in 2013. The film features roughly the same voice cast as the television series as some actors that aren't in the movie either died, retired, got replaced, or fired from the show. Hip-hop rapper/singer Nate Dogg who was the original voice of Porky died in 2011 although some dialogue of him is heard in the film, his voice was provided by Kevin Michael Richardson. Theatrical Release The film was originally going to get a January 5, 2015 release until it was pushed back to a December 5, 2016. Then Sony Pictures Animation announced the film would be pushed back to an unknown date in 2018. As of January 2017, the date of the film's release is yet to be announced as the film was put back in production due to the deaths of Joe Alaskey and Alan Thicke. Production A feature film adaptation of The Eric Show was in the making of since 1989. When the show's creator, Roger Thorn was approached on the film, he responded saying "If we make this film, it will boost all sales for the show and it will be more popular as a result." Then it was put in development hell for over 20 years until Universal Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation joined the production of the film as well. The animation and special effects of the film will be provided by Animal Logic, Sony Pictures ImageWorks, and Anima Studios. The film will be distributed by Columbia Pictures in North America and Universal Pictures internationally. In 2013 and 2014 problems arose for the film was that some of the voice cast either gotten old or retired. The very first voice actor to die was Marcia Wallace in 2013 due to breast cancer. To replace Wallace, Regina King was called in to do the role instead. The animation of the film was finished on January 2017. For the film's release in IMAX theaters, the film's aspect ratio will be shown 1.90:1 for the whole film showing no black bars at all. Rating The film is aimed at having either a PG rating or PG-13 rating. If it has a PG-13 rating, it will be the first Sony Pictures Animation with that rating. Based on most of the episodes in the TV series, it is highly likely that the film will get a PG-13 rating although a PG rating is possible but unlikely to happen. On October 2, 2017, it was confirmed that the film will be rated PG-13 for “Comic Action Violence, Some Language, Brief Suggestive Comments, Mild Drug Material and Infrequent Strong Crude Humor” Release The film is set to be released on December 19, 2018 in 2D, 3D and IMAX formats. The film will also have a IMAX 3D release making it the first Sony Pictures Animation film with this type of release. The film will be accompanied by a short film titled "The Banana" in the North American release and international releases will have a remastered Woody Woodpecker short that is in 3D.Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:United International Pictures films Category:Movies that are not rated yet Category:IMAX 3D Category:RealD 3D Category:Sony Pictures Animation films